NO OTHER WAY OUT
by leahgrave
Summary: Raven accidentally hurts Beast Boy, and Robin tries to help her control her powers. But will he push her over the edge? Star learns a new way to say hello. Lemon in later chapters
1. tears and flashbacks

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
Announcment.. This is my first fanfic so please be gentel when reviewing  
  
The night had fallen on the peacefull city. The darkness covering the tall buildings in its warmth of nothingness. The only sounds heard where that of a busy city shouting itself down almost automatically the moment the moon rose to the sky to give the stars their shinning glow. All of the citizens going home to their families to leave the only sound of fading car engines to remind the city of their pressence. You could hear the very faint sound of small animals and pest coming out into the darkness to search for food. The cool breaze sweeping itself through the empty streets dragging small trash with it along the way. There was a bridge that ran along side of the quite city; the water underneath dancing with the cool breaze. The wind was causing small waves to crash onto the shore of an island that was set a little ways away from the bridge. There was a solatary building sitting ontop of the island; the T-shaped building was the headquarters for none other than the famous Teen Titans.  
  
  
  
Inside of the Titan's Tower all of the titans had fallen asleep in their comfortable beds. All except one lonely titan that was wide awake with horrid thoughts racing inside of her head. She was beautiful to say the least. She was alittle over five feet tall with violet hair that was neatly cut. It was as soft as silk and started off short in the back but gradually became longer in the front to frame her gorgous face. Her eyes were also violet, very beautiful indeed, unfortunitly they had lost their shine long ago; now all that was in their place was lost hope, pain, and misery. Her body was tone and tight. She had all the right curves in the right place to give her that super model look.   
  
She sat inside of her room at her desk beside her bedside. Her room had a 19th century gothic look to it. There was a book case filled with all forms of horror novels and little demeanted figureines. Her king size bed had black silk sheets on it and the head board manupulated that of a bat with its entire body blacked out leaving its wings visable. "Raven you have to do this." She said to herself as she held and ink pen in her right hand with her left palm on a piece of writing paper.   
  
The past few weeks have been extremly difficult on Raven's mental stability. She has been medatating more than usally and she found herself stuggaling more and more to control her emotions. Her mind had been pushed to the breaking point; and she knew it. The nightmares were getting worse as where the headaches and the stress was wearing her down physically as well. " I can't keep going like this anymore. I mean what if something bad happens agian." She thought to herself.  
  
Flashback........a little over a month ago  
  
The day had started the same as every other day. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the kitchen arguing the same pointless argument about the diffrent prefrences on food products. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table eating their food quitly wathcing the giant robotic teen and the little green skined changling yell back and forth; making sure they weren't taking it to far. Raven walks into the kitchen to boil the water for her tea. "Goodmorning dear friend Raven." Starfire said cheerfully trying to drown out Cyborg and BB's yelling. "Morning Raven. How did you sleep?" Robin said after swallowing a mouth full of eggs. "Fine." Raven dryly replied while pouring the boiling water into a coffe cup with a tea bag in it. Beast Boy had broken away from the argument with Cyborg to offer Raven some of his famous tofu omlette. "Raven, would you like some of my world famous tofu omlette? Its the best in the whole wide world." Beast Boy said inching his way closer to Raven. His eyes had a small shine to them. "No.....thankyou." She replied while stirring the tea with a teaspoon. "Ahh...come on its gooood. Please just a wittle bite for me?" He said with puppy dog eyes. And with that Raven's eyes flashed red as she turned to face the changling. " I said NO!" The glass plate was engulfed in black energy and then shattered sending glass fragments flying in every direction. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all ducked under the table to avoid all the flying glass. "Ahhh.....shit! Damnit....damnit!!" BB yelled as he felt the glass penetrating his soft green flesh. He grabed his upper arm as tears started to swell up in his eyes and as blood started to escape the open wound, dancing down his arm onto the floor. Raven ghasped as she saw his flesh seperate from the cut. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy." Raven said with sorrow in her voice. She put down the tea and grabed a clean kitchen cloth to put on the wound to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile the other titans got out from under the table. Glancing at one another still unsure of what happened. Robin was the first to react. "Star go get the first-aid kit!" Star flew as fast as she can out of the kitchen. Beast Boy took the towel from Raven and put it over the cut to help stop the bleeding. Raven put a hand on BB's shoulder but he jerked back."Don't touch me! I hope your fucking happy!" He said with a shaken voice. Raven put her arm back down to her side as tears started to come into her eyes. Robin went to BB's side and said," Let me see." BB took the towel off, blood still gushing you could see the layers of fat, muscle, and even a little bone. "That needs sititches now!" Robin yelled as he held the towel tighter on the wound. "Raven, heal him now!!" Cyborg screamed at Raven trying to get her out of the trance she had put herself into not being able to beleave what she had done. Raven coming too and looked at Cy then at BB who was giving her a death glare. Robin held out BB's arm and Raven put both hands up to the cut while a white light surronded her hands and his arm. The cut began to seal itself up leaving only a scar. BB took the towel to whipe the rest of the blood off his arm. He started to walk out to his room not even looking back at the rest of the team. Star had came into the room with the first-aid kit." Beast Boy is already healed so we do not need this, correct?" She asked feeling the tension in the room. Robin went up to Raven who seemed to be back in her little trance and looking down. "WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!!! BEAST BOY COULD HAVE REALLY BEEN HURT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry." She said in a low wisper. "SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT! If this shit happens agian.....Just hope it doesn't happen agian. For now one you will work with me everyday to control your powers. GOT IT!" Robin yelled as he stormed out of the room. Star started to open her mouth to say something but was cut off by Cyborg grabbing her arm and pulling her into the other rooml; leaving Raven there in the kitchen shocked by the harsh treatment Robin had just put her through.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Tears started to come to her eyes agian as the flashback started to fade. Raven picked up the pen and started to write down her final words. "You don't have to do this! You can't do this! There has to be another way." Her concouis said trying to reason with her. The tears started to fall even faster now. I wish there was another way out of this......... 


	2. porceline doll

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
A/N- thankyou for the reviews and I hope that they keep coming. OH and I would also like to apologize for the spelling. I don't have a spell check and it is obvious that I suck at spelling. Oh and also very importantly you should not read this chapter if you are a recovering cutter and are easily triggered.  
  
Raven took in a deep breath and put the pen to the paper. "Please don't do this! What the FUCK would they think of you! Little miss ice bitch letting her emotions drive her to something so damn pointless!!" Her conscience screamed trying to make her realize the huge mistake she was making. " I HAVE to do this. I...I'm just so tired of living like this; and besides who the hell asked you anyways." Raven snapped back at the annoying little voice inside of her head. Tears started to swell up in her beautiful eyes, as the lump in her throat grew bigger making it difficult to swallow. And without warning a porceline doll that was covered in dryed blood sittin on her bookself, begain to glow with a black aura and shattered. Raven looked over to the bookself and saw the doll in pieces on the floor. "DAMN IT!! That was one of my favorites." Raven said with a shaky voice. The tears started to fall harder, racing down her cheeks to the floor. She got up and walked to the bookcase and kneeled down to the broken doll. She picked up a piece of the sharp porceline and ran her index finger to the top. She placed the sharp point on her forearm and closed her eyes. " It won't hurt.........just take a few valumes and fill the tub with water....and it will all be over." She said as she dragged the jagged piece of porceline into her skin, seperating the flesh so that her blood could kiss the porceline as it followed it down her arm. She opened her eyes to see her seperated flesh and blood slethering its way out to run down her arm and onto the floor. Raven felt a tremendous amount of weight lifted off her shoulders, and for the first time in a long time she actually smiled. She walked over to her desk and held her arm above the paper; she watched as blood splatered onto the paper which was giving her a false high.   
  
The thought of suicide had left Raven temperarly. " Well I'll be damned. This actually feels good." Raven thought to herself. When she was satisfied with her bloody deisgn she went to grab a clean towel from her bathroom to wrap her arm in to stop the bleeding. She didn't want to heal herself yet as she wanted another 'art' piece to have. "See, this is much better than bleeding to death. Just one or two cuts will do to help make you feel better." Her conscience said . " I wish I would've thought of this earlier. I would've saved myself alot of heartaches." Raven said aggreaing with her conscience. When the towel had been drenched in blood leaving only a few white places, Raven decided to heal herself. She put her hand up to her forearm and a white light engulfed them but to her surprise the wound did not heal. "What the fuck!?" She said in a worried voice. She keept her hand there and tried agian. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She yelled and the wond still bleed. "Fucking figures." Her conscience said sarcasticly. "Thats okay, it's not to bad i'll just bandage it up and not go to deep next time." Raven said as she went to go bandage the still bloody wound. By now it started to hurt alittle but she didn't mind; she was actually enjoying the pain that she was getting from the self-inflected wound. With her arm bandaged she went to put her bloody towel and paper in the back of her closet so no one would ever find them. By now Raven's 'high' was going away so she thought it best to get some sleep. "Everything will be better in the morning and they will never know." She said to herself as she put on an oversized shirt to sleep in; and with that she layed down in her bed and took one last look at her arm before falling fast asleep. 


	3. running late

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
A/N- Thank all of you for the reviews and I hope they keep coming. And just to clear up some thing, I know Raven is an empath but in the comic books she can't heal herself, only others so i'm going with that right now. Thanks and enjoy the story!  
  
The silent nighttime had come to an end and morning was emergaing showing the bright, warm sun over the horizion. The sunshine had come through Robin's window shining brightly in his eyes. He squinted to try to block out the bright light but failed misserably. "I guess its time to get up." He said as he rased himself up, putting his arms above his head to stretch. He looked over at his alarm clock which read 7:35. "Shit! I'm running late." He said as he scrambled to his feet to get dressed.  
  
Robin had been working with Raven for alittle over a month now, and truth be told he was wearing himself out. He had focussed all of his attention on helping her with her powers. He didn't have anytime for himself, or Star. Robin had sacraficed his training every morning and you could tell. (he put on about 10 pounds) It was the same routine every morning for a month; get up, get Raven up, practice with her for two hours, eat breakfeast, and kick bad guys butts. He didn't mind helping her control her powers; he just wanted a little fringe benifits. He hated to drag her out of her room unwillingly every morning, and for what; so she could sit there and bitch the entire time he was helping her train. But Robin knew what he had to do for the good of the team and his teammates.  
  
"Looks like me and Raven will be late for breakfeast." Robin said as he finished getting dressed and looked at his clock, which now read 7:55. He left his room and headed down to Raven's room hoping that she would already be dressed. He lifted his right hand to the door and knocked. "Raven. Get up, its time for our training session." He said not to loud as he didn't want to disturb the others. Raven turned over on her side as she heard Robin's voice; but something wasn't right, she looked down at her arm and there was blood all over it. "Damnit!" She said as she ran to her bathroom to clean it up. "Raven, don't make me come in there!" Robin said louder than before as his temper started to get hotter. "I'm coming just give me a minute." Raven said sounding a little bit annoyed at her curent dilema. "Alright, but hurry up. We're already behind schedual." Robin said as he proped himself up agianst the wall next to her door. Raven ripped off the bloody bandages and ran her forearm under the sink. The sight sickened her; her wound was opened wide so you could easily see the fat tissue underneath. She put her fingers on her arm and attempted to close the cut but let out a little whimper. "Damn this hurts!" She said as she just did the best she could to clean it and bandage it. "Thats what you get! You shouldn't have cut yourself in the first damn place. Now everyones going to find out and they are going to commit you." Her concous said taunting her. "I told you to leave me the FUCK alone!" Raven screamed back not aware that she made it verbal. "What the hell did you say to me Raven!" Robin yelled through the door, thinking that she was talking to him. "Ummm....nothing." She said realizing the mistake she made. She hurrid up and put on her leotard. (thank God that it has long sleeves) Raven made sure that the bandage wasn't obvious and she opened the door to see a very annoyed Robin. "Okay, I'm ready." She said ignoring the look he was giving her.  
  
They made there way to the roof in uncomfortable silence. Both of them unsure of what to say until Raven broke the silence. "It's not that I don't like these training sessions, but... umm... how long do we have to keep going. I mean I have made great progress and you know it." She said in her monotone voice. "Okay, since you think your ready to stop, if you don't fuck this one up, this will be our last session." Robin said with anger in his voice. Raven noticed that ever since the incident with BB Robin has treated her like shit. "Why do you talk to me like that?" She said sounding a bit hurt by his tone and choice of words. "Talk to you like what?" He said not sure of what she meant. "Talk to me like I mean nothing to you; like your better than me. Just because I don't have full control dosen't make me a bad person." Raven said sincerally. "I'm sorry Rae." He said as calmly as he could, knowing that he didn't mean it. The rest of the walk up the stairs was silent as Ravne tried to read his mind to see if he was really sorry, unfourtunitly he had his mind blocked off. Robin opened the door to the roof and motioned for Raven to go first. He followed right behind her and said. "Now the fun starts." 


	4. roof lessons

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews please keep it up and send suggestions if you like. I'll try to throw a few in. Read and enjoy.  
  
The early morning sun was shinning brightly on the two teens as they walked onto the roof. Raven noticed four heavy sand bags that were placed in a straight line in the middle of the tennis court. She could only guess as to what they were for.  
  
"Let me explain the new rules. I'm going to piss you off and you have to use that negative energy to manipulate the bags around with out having them blow up. Got it?" Robin said with a small smirk. "Ok, but how are you going to piss me off." Raven said, her voice lacking confidence. "I know how to make you mad. Just don't take it personally; after all it's just for the lesson." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lets start, shall we?" Robin said with a now huge smirk playing across his face. Raven just nodded; a little paranoid about how he was going to make her mad. Raven knew she had gotten alittle better at controling her powers, but she didn't think she was ready for this. She knows she can't fuck this up though, she likes working with Robin but to be honest she was tired of his shit attitude and these stupid sessions. "I can do this." Raven thought to herself.  
  
"Tell me Raven, who is this Trigon person; was he mean to you, did he hit you. Wait I know he raped you, thats it right. He raped you until you cried and bleed." Robin said with a smile on his face. Raven's blood started to boil at the sound of his name. "How fucking dare him say that shit to me!" She said to herself as her eyes flashed red. Robin could tell that she was having a hard time controlling her powers. She just glared at him through her blood red eyes as he started to talk again. "Do you remember the Dr. Light incident Raven? I mean what happened to you? You looked like a monster. Something evil runs through your vains, doesn't it?" Robin said to her, making her madder. Raven couldn't take it anymore; and without warning the sand bags glowed black and exploded sending sand showering down on the two of them. Robin started to clap his hands as Raven's eyes returned to their beautiful violet color. "Congradulations Raven! You just bought yourself another two months of trainning." Tears started to come to her eyes. "FUCK YOU!" She screamed at him as she started to turn to go down the stairs. "I said don't take it personally. I was just testing you Rae." Robin said to the disappearing figure. "Oh wells. She'll get over it." He thought to himself.  
  
Raven ran down the stairs with the tears falling from her eyes. "Who the fuck does he think he is. He has no idea who I am." She thought to herself. "I don't even know why I try anymore." Raven mumbled to herself. She slowed herself down to a steady walk as she started down the hall to her room. She keept her head down as to aviod any conversation with anyone that she might bump into. To bad it wasn't going to work. Raven didn't see Cyborg as she bumped into his back. He turned around to see Raven trying to avoid him by walking around him as if she hadn't bumped into a person but an inatimite object. He grabed her arm to stop her and said. "You should be more carefull dark girl." He looked at her and knew something was wrong. "Are you ok Rae?" He asked as he took his other hand and placed it on her chin to raise it up so he could see her face. What he saw shocked him; Raven was actually crying. "Rae, what happened? Why are you crying?" Cyborg said as she tried to pull her arm away from his strong grip. "Nothing happened; just let me go...please." She said with her voice trembeling. "No, something had to happen to make you this upset. Now tell me what it is; you know I just want to help you Rae." He said still holding his firm grip on her forearm. Her emotions were running wild in her head which was giving her one hell of a migrane. She knew Cy wanted to help but she just wanted to be left alone. Raven knew that noone could help her.  
  
Just then Beast Boy turned the corner to walk down the same long hallway that Raven and Cyborg were standing in. BB saw Cy holding Raven's forearm and noticed that she was staring at him with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks. He started to open his mouth to say something but Raven beat him to it. "Beast Boy! Help me please!" She screamed to throw Cy offguard. It worked, Cyborg turned around to look at BB and his grip loosened giving Raven an oppurtunity to get free. She janked her arm from Cyborg's grip and took off running to her room. "Raven wait!" Beast Boy yelled trying to catch up with her. He wasn't fast enough so he just stoped right outside her door. BB turned around to look at Cy. "Dude! What the hell were you doing to her!" He screamed at him. "Man, I wasn't doing anything to her. I'm not a Fucking perv. She bumped into me and she was crying. I was trying to see why she was so upset." Cy said to BB as calmly as he could trying hard not to yell back. "Man just leave her alone for right now. It's obvious that she dosen't want to talk to anyone right now anyway." Cy said as he turned to walk to the kitchen.  
  
BB just watched his gigantic friend walk down the hall and dissaper. He then turned and faced Raven's door. He raised his hand and knocked softly. "Raven, can I come in?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes. "Go away!" Raven yelled back her voice still trembeling. "Come on Rae....Please, I know something is wrong. Lets just talk about it ok?" BB said his voice pleading her to open the door. It must have worked; her door opened reveling a very upset Raven. "Why would you want to talk to me?! You know that I will just end up hurting you again!" She yelled at him tears reamerging in her eyes as she gestured to the scar on his arm. "Rae that was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose. Anyways with Robins help you will be able to control it." BB said to her while putting his hand on her door so she wouldn't slame it shut. She just glared at him while she started to speak. "Robin can't help me! No one can." She said as she pushed BB back and slamed her door shut. Beast Boy fell on his ass but got back up; he just looked at the door and decided to try agian later. "Don't worry Rae. I'll help you through it, no matter what it is." He thought to himself as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
Inside Raven's room she just sat on her bed with her pale hands covering her face. 'Why can't they just leave me alone.' She thought to herself as she looked down where her gash was and in an instint she lost control and puched herself on the still open wound. "AHHHH!!" She screamed as she felt the warmth of blood making its way out of the wound and through the bandages and finally through her leotard."Damn you Robin." She said as she carfully took off her cloak and her leotard to tend to the bleeding wound.  
  
Robin was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Cyborg walked into the kitchen. "Hey Cy. Whats up?" He said as he put the mustard back in the fridge. "Hey man, did Raven seem ok to you today?" Cy asked as he watched Robins every move. "She seemed fine to me. Why, did something happen?" He asked taking a bite out his sandwich. "No, nothing happened. Just wondering; she didnt' seem like herself, thats all." Cy said as he went to the fridge to get a soda. "Hey Cy, have you seen Star around?" Robin asked as he put down his sandwich to fix his dick in his pants which was getting hard just thinking about the sexy alien. Cy noticed his perverted gesture and just rasied an eyebrow and said. "No man, I haven't seen her. I think she must've went out or something." 


	5. alternitive hello

Disclamier- you already know that I don't own shit. If I did Raven would be my own little sex kitten. :)  
  
I would like to thank anime-catdagon, scarletangel68, gothicshadow, gabrielle madden-lovato, shadowpoet, silver goddess 1, x-raven-x, mesa34. Thank you so much for reviewing especially anime-catdagon who reviewed 3 times. I love you all and if you read please review it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
I just want to make a few things clear before I start ok. I'm gonna leave Raven out of this chapter but this chapter is gonna be a Robin/Star/Cyborg chapter. Just so ya'll know I'm making Robin a total perv; if you have a problem with that than don't read. You have been warned.....LEMON CHAPTER!!!  
  
Robin continued to eat his sandwich at the table while Cyborg took a sip of his soda and walked into the living room to play gamestation. "Hey Rob, I'm gonna play Soul Calibur; wanna join?" He finished his sandwich and threw his papertowel away and said, "No its ok, I'm going to be in the trainning room. I'll see you later okay" "Alright, see you later. Oh and don't try to burn yourself out okay." Cyborg said as he put in the video game and started to play.  
  
The door leading into the Titan's Tower swung open causing Cy to throw down the controller and get into fighting stance. It wasn't an intruder entering the tower it was a very happy Starfire flying into the tower. "Dear friend Cyborg, look at what I have purchased at the mall of shopping." She said as she held up a pair of purple Tripp thongs. "Ummmm...........thats nice Star; but ummm....I don't thing you should show everybody that ok." Star gave him a confused look. "I am not sure what you mean. Did I do something wrong? Are these 'thongs' not meant to be worn by a woman?" She asked Cy in an innocent voice. "No....no it's not that Star it's just that those are your ummm....how do I say this....those are your intimate wear. You know just for you and your significant other okay." He said trying to make it to where the naive alien would understand. Her face brightened as she understood what he meant. "Oh! I see these 'thongs' are meant to be worn under my skirt; am I correct?" "Yes, you are correct. Now go put that in your room ok." The giant robotic teen said trying to get her to leave him alone.  
  
Cyborg really liked Star......as a sister. He was the same way with Raven although he and Raven had grown more attached ever since him and BB went into her mind on accident. He just wished that Star wasn't so naive. He worryed about her all the time fearing that someday, someone was going to take advantage of her. The worst part was is that he had a horrible feeling that the someone would be Robin. He had the upmost respect for thier leader; the problem was is that he was still a man ( well in the hormone crazy, fuck anything with a pussy) type of man. Cyborg on the other hand didn't have that problem (although he wishes to God that he did) but because of his robotic body he had no sex organs. He viewed women as equals; people to be respected and loved, not just an object to get your rocks off in. It drove him crazy to see the way that Robin looked at Star in that perverted way; and BB was no better. He would see the way he looked at Raven while she was fighting or levatating trying to get a glimpse of anything he could under her skin thight leotard. "Its just a phase; they'll grow out of it." He tried to convince himself.  
  
Star had put her bag in her room and decided to go see if Robin was in his room so she could tell him all about her shopping experiance. She went to his room and raised her delicate yellow hand to the door and gave a gentel knock. "Robin, may I come in I wish to talk to you." The alien said. She put her ear to the door and listened. Silence, "Maybe he is in the room of trainning." She said as she started off to the trainning room.  
  
Robin was doing roundhouse kicks on a sandbag when the door opened. He turned and saw a smiling Starfire. "Hey Star. Whats up?" He said as he contuned to punch the sandbag. Starfire looked up and said. "The celling and lights are up dear friend Robin." She said with a smile. Robin did a sweatdrop and said. "No Star. What's up is just an expresion. It's just like saying if anything exciting or new happened since the last time we talked." He said as he stopped punching the bag. "Oh! I see; well I went to the mall of shopping and bought some ummm...how did Cyborg say it....intimate wear that is just meant for me and my significant other." She said as she inched her way closer to Robin. "Thats nice Star. Do you mind if I see it on you? After all a significant other can also mean someone you respect highly." He said with a small smirk. "Oh. I was not aware that it could mean that also. Of course you can see it on me dear friend Robin, after all I respect you most of all." She said with a bright smile. "Great, ummm.....you go get your new intimate wear and meet me in my room ok Star." Robin said as he lead her out of the trainning room by pushing her gently on the middle of her back. "Splended idea Robin I will meet you in your room." She said as she picked up her pace to head for her room.  
  
Starfire walked into Robin's room with the bag in her hand. "Robin do I put it on here or in your room of bathing?" The navie alien asked. "You can put it on here Star." He said while his dick began to grow hard. Starfire then proceded to take off her purple boots and she pulled down her purple skirt; she was beggining to lose her balance so she put one hand on Robin's shoulder so she could take the skirt off one leg at a time. She then took off her regular pink full back panties and placed them on his bed. Robin was trying so hard to contane himself after all he had a beautiful half naked girl in front of him. "It would be so easy to rape her right now." He thought to himself, but he had other plans in mind. She had the perfect ass and the most beautiful pussy a man could want. Star pulled out the thong and put them on so she could model it for her leader. It had a sheer purple front with black strings to hold it up and a little black bow on the back. "Well, what do you think Robin? Do they look nice on me?" She said standing a good two feet away from the hormone driven boy. "They look perfect Star." He said trying not to sound to excited. "Ummm.........Star did I ever tell you the way people here on Earth say an alternitve way of hello to people they highly respect." He said with a huge smile on his mischivious face. "No Robin you have not. But I would like to learn this new way." Star said with her eyes shinning that beautiful bright green.  
  
"Great. Its real easy Star, but remember it is only for you to use when you are in private with the people you highly respect, like your leader ok." He said as he unzipped his pants. "Ok so I am not to do it in public, correct?" She asked as she watched his every move. "Right Star, in privite only to highly respected leaders and it is for noone else to know ok." He said as he pulled out his rock hard dick. "What am I suppose to do dear friend Robin?" She asked as she looked at his dick with awe. "Ok, this is what your going to do. Your going to get down on your knees and pur your mouth over my pennies; and you are going to suck it in an up and down motion. Got it?" Robin said as he masturbated alittle to keep it hard. "Got it." She said as she got on her knees and put her delicate mouth over his rock hard dick. She used her spit as a lubercant as she moved her mouth up and down taking in ever inch of him. Robin took Star's hair and pulled it away from her face to form a pony tail in his hands. You could hear moans of pleasure escape the boy's mouth as he forced Star's head to go faster and harder. He was ramming his dick so far back in her throat that tears started to come to her eyes. She dug her nails into Robin's thighs as a silent statement of 'your hurting me.' He loved the feel of her nails digging into him. He could start to hear chocking noises coming from the naive girl; this turned him on even more. "Ahhhh....I'm gonna cum. Swallow it Star. Its disrespectful if you don't swallow it!" He said as he thrust her head all the way down making her face slam into his pelvic region. He keept her there while he shot his hot load in her mouth, making her drink every drop. After she swallowed the salty liquid, he let her get up. She wipped her face and fixed her hair. "Ummm....so that was the alternitive way to say hello, correct?" She asked as she started to put her skirt and boots back on. "Yup, and you did an excellent job Star, just remeber its just between you and me ok." He said as he put his dick back in his pants. "Ok dear friend Robin. If it is ok with you I would like to go back to my room of sleepin now." Star said with a mixture of hurt and scarred in her voice as she picked up her bag and put her pink panties in them. "Sure Star I'll see you later ok." He said as he opened the door for her to leave. 


	6. promise

Disclaimer- you already know.  
  
A/N-Thank all of you for reviewing, it means alot to me. And once agian this is going to be a violent lemon chapter dealing with Raven and Robin;if you don't like then don't read. Oh and I'm sooo so sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me. I won't wait so long to update next time.  
  
Starfire left Robin's room feeling, well dirty. "I am greatful that friend Robin showed me another Earth custome in saying hello, but I feel wrong about it." She said to herself while holding her arm and slowly walking down the hall with her head down. Just when Star was a few steps away from her door Raven walked around the corner and saw the depressed looking Starfire. "Are you ok Star?" Raven asked while eyeing the alien. "I am fine dear friend Raven." She said with obvious fear and confussion learking in her normally happy voice. "No your not Star. Something had to of have happen to make you this upset." Raven said with genaral concern for the naive girl. "Could we possibly do the 'girl talking ' in my room?" Star asked. Raven just raised an eyebrow at her and replyed, "Sure Star." She followed the alien into her room which was decorated with Hello Kitty merchindise.  
  
The two girls sat on Star's bed and just looked at nothing for a few minutes until Raven finally broke the silence. "Sooo, what did you want to talk about?" She said while looking at all of the pink decor. "Raven, if someone shows you a new custome that makes you feel wrong, should you continue to do it?" Star asked while fiddiling her fingers. "Star you should never do anything you don't want to do. And who made you feel uncomfortable?" Raven said as she watched the other girl fidget back and fourth. "It would not be wise to say." She said looking down at the floor. Raven raised her voice, "Star noone has the right to make you feel this way. It is wrong; now tell me who and what happened." She said, the concern written all over her face. "Alright dear friend Raven, but please promise me that you will not tell any of our other friends of what I am about to tell you." Raven only nodded in compliance. "It all started when I showed Robin my new 'panties' and then he took out his ummm, I don't know what it is called but it was an extra group of muscles and skin. And he had me put my mouth on it and i was required to do an up and down motion." She just blurrted out in one long sentance. Raven blinked and looked shocked, "Robin made you give him a blowjob?!" She yelled. Starfire looked away with tears starting to form in her eyes at the tone of Raven's voice. Star knew that she had done something wrong; Raven never yelled except when she was really pissed off. "I am sorry Raven, I did not mean to do any harm." Star said, her voice cracking. "No, Star you did nothing wrong. It's Robin who did something wrong; very wrong." The dark girl said while putting her hand on Star's shoulder. "You must promise not to tell anyone of what I just told you, especially Robin." Star said as a single tear escapted her beautiful green eye. Raven removed her hand and stood up to face the alien. "You really don't expect me to keep my mouth shut while he gets away whith taking advantage of my best friend, do you?!" She said her voice losing its famos monotone volume. Starfire just looked at Raven with her lower lip trembiling and her eyes watering. "I do not know what to think." She said as she turned her head away from the emapth.  
  
Robin had finished straighting his room as he went over to his bed to lay down. 'I can't believe I did that to Starfire.' He thought to himself as he stared at the white celling. 'You should be ashamed of yourself taking advantage of her like that! Your worse than your father!' His conscience yelled back at him. Robin just laughed at the little voice. "I can do whatever I want and nobody can stop me. Infact, I wonder if Ravens any good in bed. Guess I can find out." He said as his conscience protested yelling obscienitys at him while he went to his closet. He retrieved a small silver box that was on top of one of the many selves that were in his walk in closet. Robin opened it to reveal condoms, a lighter, and an unmarked prescreption bottle which held about 100 valiums. He picked up the bottle and shook it around and said. "This should do the trick." He put the bottle and a few condoms in his pocket and proceeded to the kitchen. He decided that he was going to make Raven some herbal tea with alittle extra ingrediant and apologize for his behavior this morning. (Although he wasen't sorry he just needed an excuess to make her tea)  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him right now." Raven said as she got up; the lights in Star's room flickering due to Ravne's emotions going into overdrive. "Raven, you promised that you would not mention what I told you." Star said as she grabed Raven's arm to keep her from walking out of her room. "Starfire, what Robin did is wrong and he needs to be punished for it!" She said as she yanked her arm away. "That may be true; but you promised me Raven, you can not break your promise. I will just not do it agian and if he asks me to do it agian I will tell him that he is wrong." Star said her voice pleading Raven not to go kill Robin. Raven just glared at Star and with no warning the lamp in her room exploded. Ravne looked over at it and said. "Fine whatever." and walked out of Star's room.  
  
Raven's head felt like it was going to explod. "I can't believe her! He deserves to get his ass kicked!" Raven said to herself as she hurried down the hall to the kitchen; the paintings on the walls melting as she passed by them. "Damn, I need some tea and mediate before the entire tower blows up."  
  
Robin had finished making Raven's tea as he heard footsteps coming from the hall. 'I hope thats her.' He thought to himself watching the door to see who was going to come through it. And sure enough Raven came through the door not even noticing that Robin was watching her. "Ummm Raven, I wanted to apologize about this morning." Robin said watching her every move. Startled, Raven looked at him, Oh how she wanted to tear into him at that very moment but remebered her promise to Starfire and managed to contain herself. "Here, I made you some tea." Robin said trying to break the uneasy tension that was building in the room. He handed her the tea while she just stared at it, and reluctently toke it. "Thanks." She said as she eyed him. Raven toke a sip while Robin watched her. "Well, do you like it." He said as he went to sit down at the table. "Its good. Alittle to sweet though." "Oh, I wasn't sure how many sugers I should've put." He said with a small smirk. 'I need to make conversation so she won't leave. I have to make sure she drinks it all.' He thought to himself. "I've decieded that there will be no more training; after all you have improved greatly." He said as she drank some more. "Okay, thanks." Raven said her speech alittle slurged. Robin could tell that the valuim was affecting her. "Finish up your tea so I can show you the new plans that I have for the team." Robin said as he got up and walked over to her. Raven not thinking right at this point downed the rest of her tea and put the cup down on the counter. "My head hurts." She said as she had to grab onto the counter for support. "Come on Ray. Lets get you to bed." Robin said as he quickly helped the empath to her room as he didn't want anyone to see. They reached her room unnoticed, he helped her in and closed the door. 


End file.
